The battle for equestria
by LT-THUNDER
Summary: This is a story about the hell that once lived in Equestria, and has since returned. This story will have war and bloodshed, and many will die, be it human or pony. Long ago, when both humans and ponies lived on Equestria, magic as we now know it did not exist. Forged in the fires of time and is was a magic of machines, and of iron wills.
1. prologe

It was a sunny day, birds chattering, just a good day to be alive. What I didn't know then is that on that day my life as I knew it was going to end.

My name is Hunter Lee, though my buddies just call me Lee. I'm a pro airsoft player, and my team and I won a chance to fight the US Army in a combat sim. It was, quite simply, the best day of my life.

The team sniper Jake got drunk he was so nervous. Kelly is our squad gunner, a tomboy with a mind to kill. Last but not least Alex, team goof and a troll that doesn't seem to know when to stop.

It was 8 am and a nice cool spring morning. We got to the gate of Fort Bragg North Carolina after a long drive from Georgia and after two hours of checking all our gear they finally let us on base.

"Hey Lee, why can't I troll them again?" asked Alex.

"Because they are the fucking US Army? Seriously Alex, don't troll them," I shot back.

"Calm down Lee. We're here to have fun, remember?" said Kelly.

"What, you think I don't know this?" I asked.  
"Sure yah do, yah just don't show it," she poped out.

"Two words. FUCK! YOU!"

Laughter then broke out.

After a few moments of awkward silence we start going over our gear one last time.

Normally it takes a good hour to get all of our gear ready for combat, but after awhile you get into a routine and finish off your checklist faster and faster.

A sergeant finally found us and asked if we're ready for combat simulations to begin.

"Well, if we're not going to last long anyway, sure!" Kelly responded in a joking manner.

The sergeant replied, "You guys are one of the best airsoft teams I have ever heard of."

"We just try to do our best and have fun," I responded.

"I'm sure you guys will be fine. Now if you're ready we have a Striker ready to take you to the combat area," the sergeant said with a chuckle.

In an excited tone o voice Alex exclaims "You serious?"

The sergeant only replied, "If I'm not I must be lying."

For the next five minutes Jakes was the happiest guy in the world, having always wanted to ride in a Striker.

After a ten minute ride, we heard some odd radio communications. From what we heard it was as if Fort Bragg was under attack.

Five tense minutes flew by and we blew it off as the start of the simulation. Out of nowhere a seemingly earth shattering explosion rang out inside of the Striker. The driver yelled out, "WE'VE BEEN HIT!"

After a few seconds of catching my breath I could see blood all over the inside of the striker. I knew at that moment something was very wrong. I looked around, and saw the rest of my team was knocked out cold.

I crawled to the front of the Striker, passing the dead bodies of the crew. By the time I made it to the driver my cloths were soaked with blood.

The driver turned around and, seeing the blood, asked if I was OK. Right before a moan of pain escaoed his lips.

At that moment another explosion chose to ring out inside the Striker. I was thrown into the side of the hull, and when I look back I see only gore where the driver once was. For the next few seconds I was in total shock.

Then I heard a familiar voice. "Lee, LEE? Are you ok?"

I recognize this calm voice and knew it was Kelly.

Shaking off my shock and locking away my fear I call back. "Yeah, I'm ok."

She asked "What the hell happened?"

I yell back, "Something just shot the Striker!"

"I thought this was a simulation Lee!" she exclaimed.

I whispered back, "Stop yelling! I think they're outside and yes it was SUPPOSED to be a simulation."

I then hear chatter from not far off. "Sarge you think we took out that Striker?" "Yes you did, but next time make sure you take it out in one shot not two, it wastes rockets."

After listening to their brief conversation and hoping that they've left I crawled back to Kelly.

I then heard Alex whispering to Kelly, "What the hell hit us? My head is killing me."

I whispered out, "Alex you all right?"

He responded with a light chuckle, "Other than this spike between my eyes yeah, I'm just fine."

I then asked Kelly if Jake was ok.

"Yeah he seems to be fine. Still out like a light, though," she responded.

"Good to hear."

Suddenly, Kelly asks, "Hey, can you guys smell diesel?"

I immediately respond, "Shit, I do too. We need to get the fuck out of this can right fucking now."

After a moment or two I managed to kick the back hatch open. I then carefully got out and made sure that the area was clear.

I then quickly got back in, and carried Jake well clear of the ruined Striker.

As we were walking away, the Striker vanished in a masive explosion that threw us all to the ground.

Apparently, an explosion is a great way to wake up someone who was knocked out because as I was trying to get up Jake was standing over me offering his hand to help me up.

He pulled me up and make sure we were all OK.

He then said, "Any of you got any damn ideas?"

I responded with "The hell I don't, but I might if I can find out where we are."

As we stand around, trying to decide where to go, a light of indescribable brightness sweeps across the entirety of the base, and our world changes forever.


	2. new land new rules

Meanwhile in Equestria, Twilight Sparkle was sleeping. She could never know that the hell to come would change her life in so many different ways.

Ways that even her friendship with her friends could never match.

A rapid fire string of burps woke Twilight from her slumber. "Ugh spike, what's wrong?" She mumbles in a tired disgruntled tone.

"It...It's the princess, she won't...stop sending...letters!" The small dragon moaned.

"Please make it stop," he groaned, "please make it stop Twilight."

"OK, OK. Spike, calm down," she says in a kind voice, "I'm sure they're is a logical explanation as to why the princess is sending so many letters."

After a few moments of reading, Twilight calls out to Spike explaining that princess need her in Canterlot right away.

The small dragon mumbles "See you later twilight... Just let me sleep ok? Please no more interruptions."

She yells back, "Take care of the place while I'm gone" She then packs a few books that were relevant to what was in the princess's letter.

She walks out the door still half asleep, wondering what has the princess was so worried about the strange light that appeared in the sky over Equestria.

She read the letter multiple times on her way to Canterlot, and before she knows it she's already arrived. As she walks through the streets she still wonders what this light could be.

Being in need of something to wake here up, she stops in a doughnut shop along the way. After paying a bit or two for some doughnuts, she sits down to read the letter one more time.

As for me? After the flash of light, I awoke with a start a couple hours later. Or at least I think. Who can really tell? In any case, after I had a chance to painfully admire a splitting headache, I got up and tried to get my bearings. Or tried anyway, the headache was that bad.

A couple of minutes pass and I finally manage to pull myself together, then I start looking for Kelly and the others. It took a bit of work, but I found them a few minutes later. I made sure that were still alive, at the least. After checking on them, Alex and I noticed something odd.

Alex mumbled that it was like someone picked up part of Fort Bragg and moved it. The ground was broken all around us, though the cracks only seemed to go a few feet down. But right leading up to it, and in some places almost touching it, was perfectly untouched grass.

Alex mumbled to himself, "We've been pulled into some kind of portal. I mean, it's almost like the Ring of Fire, but I really don't think we've traveled through time. Another dimension perhaps? Another universe? I mean, think of the power needed to make a stable portal, especially if it's a wormhole. Maybe it's a field switch..." After this, I completely lost him, and for all I know he was talking about what he is planning for lunch for the next week.

I began to wonder if he had gone completely mad (or just was trolling) when all of a sudden I noticed that this was definitely not an earthquake. 'Cause if it was you wouldn't be able to see grass on the other side.

As always happens when I'm thinking to myself, Kelly seems to have odd ability to interrupt me every time. Like right then.

She asks, "Are we gonna be OK?"

I replied with the most honest answer I could, "I don't know Kelly. I just don't know."

Jeff then suddenly interrupted, "GET DOWN!"

We all instantly hit the dirt. (Proofreaders note, do not include: with our fists, but we remained standing. Jeff just stared at us from his position on the ground, then burst into laughter with the rest of us.)

I then noticed what he saw. Two guys, dressed in black military grade combat gear.

I whispered to the rest the team, "Let's see if they know what the hell happened." I stood up and yelled, "Hey, you know what's going on?"

My response came with the bullets whizzing past my head.

I shot back to the dirt.

Alex then let out a laugh, "So Lee, what do you think? Friendly?"

I yelled back, "No, I think fucking not."

"Well we're not going to live for very long if we stay here!" Kelly yelled out.

I then examined our surroundings and made a call. We had rocks to our right and trees to our left. So, I sent Kelly and Jeff to the right with Alex and I going to the left into the trees.

I then told every member of my squad what the plan was. "Kelly, Jeff, you're going right into the rocks. Alex, you and I go to the trees. You're not going to stop running until you're clear of the fire."

Every member of my team, seemingly at the same time, said, "Wilco."

Then, preparing myself, I raise my hand and lift up three of my fingers "3...2...1 GO GO GO!" We all bolted, running with a fire under our asses.

Last I saw of Jeff and Kelly, was them making it through the rocks and into small riverbed. Then they were gone, out of sight and hopefully for our attackers out of mind.

After what seemed like an eternity of running, Alex and I finally shot of the woods. After running a straight two miles easy, we stopped to catch our breath.

"We're gonna be alright, right?" Alex asked between breaths.

From sound of it he was pretty shaken up. "Honestly I don't know Alex, I really don't," I responded, equally winded.

At this point I honestly had no clue what to do. To be frank, airsofting didn't prepare me for actually being shot at, not at all. I was scared, confused, and enraged.

Putting all three of those together can easily stress someone out to their breaking point. Fortunately enough for me, and my team, I managed to not break under the stress. Barely. I somehow got my wits about me and started making a plan.

Alex then noticed a noise from above. We both looked at each other and knew what it was. There was a chopper up there somewhere, and we quickly got our asses in a bush.

I watched the choppers flying patterns. It was obvious they were looking for something, or someone. One chopper flew overhead 3 times, but it seemed that they failed to notice us. As they flew off I realized that this was the start of something very, very big.

Meanwhile, as Twilight was finishing her last doughnut, a white flash exploded into being inside the doughnut shop.

Princess Celestia had teleported herself to Twilight, stunning twilight for a second before asking, "Princess! What are you doing here?"

Celestia responded, I teleported myself to you because I need your help immediately. If we don't act now I fear that the very fate of Equestria hangings in the balance.

Twilight quickly responded, "Princess I will help you in any way I can, but can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Twilight, you have a better understanding than even I do of Starswirl the bearded's spell books. I believe that he found a book containing many spells from the time magic was first used in Equestria."

Twilight was shocked at the princess's statement. "Princess, I think I know of this book!"

Celestia responded, "Perfect! Thank you Twilight." An instant later she charged Teleport, and in an instant Twilight and Celestia vanished.

Appearing in the Canterlot archives, they making their way to the Starswirl the bearded section.

Twilight inquired about what was going on while they made their way, but one of the royal guards suddenly ran up.

He bowed to the princess and then began to speak. "Princess! *gasp* We were under attack...*gasp*...We never stood *gasp*...A chance!"

Suddenly a large explosion rocked the hall and sent them flying to the ground. After Twilight stumbled to her feet, Celestia ran to her.

"I'm sending you to where the large flash of light was seen. I need to find out what is going on, and if it has any connection to what's going on here." She quickly told Twilight.

Twilight vanished in the Teleport flash. Not seconds later, where Twilight had been standing exploded, sending debris everywhere.

Meanwhile, Alex and I are doing our best to try and find some help.

Finally having made it to a section of Fort Bragg that had a barracks, we also found a garage full of various vehicles.

As we got closer it appeared to be abandoned and after a few minutes of making sure that no one was inside the facility we made our way inside. What we were about to see is something that we would not be prepared for.

We made sure no one was inside the barracks or any of the surrounding buildings. Which were nothing more than utility buildings anyway. I noticed the door into the garage was padlocked shut.

I asked Alex to step back and look at the door.

He only said, "Yeah it's a good idea that you get down on the door, and not the 140 pound person. Perfect. Let's do this. Murdering a door. We got this." You know, I can never seem to tell if Alex is actually serious, or just trolling my ass off.

After taking a few deep breaths, with a grunt I kick down the door and send it flying. We then heard a female voice yelling in pain as the door came to a sudden stop.

We walked over to the door to investigate, when we then saw a small purple horse pinned by it. I taped the door with my boot.

At that moment the small creature said, "Please, help me."

I jumped back when I heard the small horse like creature talk, and I swear Alex's jaw hit the floor. After few moments standing there in shock, I walked over and lifted the door off of it.

As it tried to get up, it thanked me and slowly opened it''s eyes. It's first look at me scared the creature, making it jump back and squeak. It then flew back into Alex, making it turn around to see what she had bumped into.

She then jumped in fear seeing Alex right behind her, and cowered on the ground.

She then began to ask, "Are...y...you going to hurt me?"

After standing there for a second or two I then responded with a simple no.

She seemed to be very scared of me. I knelt down so I would the same height as the creature.

She slowly look at me up and down for a few seconds. and asking. who are you?

I slowly said back, "My name is Lee, and this is my friend Alex. Nice to meet you. What is your name?"

She was slow to answer this question, but then said, "my, my name is Twilight... Twilight Sparkle.

"It's nice to meet you Twilight," I responded. Alex then chuckled, "You know, I never thought I'd meet a talking horse, especially one that is pink."

She quickly responded in anger, "I am not a horse I'm a pony!"

Alex stood there for a moment, then said, "Sheesh, you do know that a pony IS a horse, right?"

"Alex, fuck off," I snapped at him.

"All he said was, "Fine, fine I'll stop tormenting the horse in denial."

I then asked her, "Where are we?"

She looked at me with a dazed and confused look.

She then cheerfully said, Why in Equestria of course!"

I stared at her for a few moments with a blank look on my face.

I then practically shouted, "Where in the fuck is Equestria?"

Before she could answer I could Alex facepalming from the corner of my eye.

He then walked over and whispered into my ear, "You ARE the My Little Pony fan, you're telling me you don't know what Equestria is?"

I then had a dafuk moment, when I realized something. I was standing in Equestria, right in front of a purple talking pony with a horn on it's head. "THE. FUCK?"


	3. ain't no rest for the wicked

Chapter 2

Ain't no rest for the wicked.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?!"

It took me a moment to pull myself together, after finally having realized where I was.

I opened my mouth to ask her any one of several questions, but that just undid all my hard work. "WHAT. THE. FUCK!"

Twilight just stared at me like I was insane, and I'm sure she was wondering if I had snapped. After a minute or two of her looking at me and Alex snickering in the backround, I noticed something. "Twilight," I asked, "why do you have a horn on your head?"

She quickly responds, "I'm a unicorn, of course!"

I bet she thinks I'm stupid. Great.

Then Alex jumped in the conversation. "What's so special about unicorns again?" He asked.

She responded happily, "We cast magical spells with our horns. Don't you have magic where you came from?"

He responded, "Well, it depends on your definition of 'magic', I mean... well..."

Alex facepalmed. "You know, we'll deal with this later, ok?"

"Twilight, do you have any idea how we got here?" I asked her.

"I just got here!" She exclaimed, "I was sent here by Princess Celestia to investigate a bright flash of light from near the forest. It scared a lot of ponies, enough that the royal guard took notice."

"Oh no!" she said in a worried tone, and quickly explained that she needed to take us to Celestia.

"How the hell are you going to take us?" I ask, although my muddled, shocked mind could just barely remember something about this. "I can teleport us using a spell," she responds, and closes her eyes. My eyes are drawn to her horn, that seems to glow for a second, before the world flashes before my eyes. For that single instant, I'm flying. Soaring through the sky, supported only by the air below.

An instant later we were on the ground, and bullets were flying over our heads. Explosions shook the street, and fires could be seen throughout the city.

I turned and looked at Twilight. Tears poured down her face, and her eyes were wide. She flinched every time the ground shook, and she whimped as a house seemed to crumple in an explosion of dust. "Movement!" Alex announced and lept into an alley.

I spin around, grab Twilight, and chuck her into the alley, myself close behind.

She flies straight into Alex, who himself hits the ground with a thud.

I can hear him furiously whisper, "Dude, watch were you throw the pones! They're blasted HEAVY!" Suddenly I can hear voices from up ahead. "Hey, did you see that?" "Yeah, let's go check it out."

After hearing that I stood up, and pulled out my Combat knife. I flicked it open and readied myself. Same as when you go hunting, take your emotions, your pain and your fear. Then shove them as +deeply into the recesses of your mind as you can. Unleash the beast, let him roam free and damn the consequences. In the corner of my eye, I could see Alex doing the same thing, having pushed the stunned Twilight off of him. I heard footsteps, and saw the tip of his boot push past the corner. Then I reached around the corner, grabbed the man, a soldier clad in black gear, by the vest and pulled his neck onto my knife.

I ripped the knife out of his neck, blood flying everywhere. I started to go around the corner towards his shocked comrade, when Alex grabbed me from behind and let his knife fly. The combat knife seemed to move in slow motion as it sailed through the air right past me, before coming to rest in the second soldier's forehead. He was dead before he hit the ground, Alex's toss made sure of that.

We sprang into action. Grabbing the bodies, we quickly and efficiently drag them into the alley.

"Let's see what we have to work with," Alex mutters as he starts checking the corpses gear. I spare a second for a quick, worried glance at Twilight, before starting on my corpse.

Blood flowed from the open wound, and the man fell to his knees. He tried to breathe, but could only gurgle as he slowly drowned on his own blood. Falling to the ground, his last image was of his buddy being quickly slain, and of a small and of all things purple pony with a horn. Twilight was near the braking point, mentally. Canterlot was under attack, and ponies were being slaughtered left and right. She had just watched two creatures, humans from the legends of old, slay two of their own without even a thought.

Her horror rose unabated as she watched them almost casually rifle through the corpses' equipment, systematically stripping them bare of anything of value. From their words, weapons and food most assuredly. These, the two who were so nice to her mere moments earlier, transformed into monsters within a single frenzied moment. The larger one, named Lee by a small corner of her paniced, terrified soul, turned to look at her.

At that moment, she realized something about them. They had never changed. Just like those who they had so quickly slaughtered, they too had demons hidding within them. But they were contained, harnessed deep within them and forced into the darkness.

They fought long and hard, every day, resisting the demons. But they kept them close, kept them near even, no especially, in their chained state. For these humans knew. They knew that one day someone would threaten them or those they loved and cared. Then it would be time to release the beast. As the barren corpses lying in the blood crusted dirt showed any who look. That is what separates ponies and humans.

A pony, long accustomed to peace and security, has no inner demon. They would have abolished it, hide it so deep within their very souls that it would never see the light of day. But humans, humans kept their demons near to the surface. They would never be caught unawares, come disaster and ruin.

Twilight's eyes locked with Lee's, and something changed. The terror was still there, yes. Every fibre of her being was screaming to run, to hide from the monsters who so easily murdered their own. But she no longer feared them, and peace flowed through her. They were monsters surely, but they were the good monsters. Celestia must meet them, she realized. She must learn of them, and of the pain and suffering to come. They might be Equestria's only hope.

After we both took most of the useful gear, including a nice pair of 9mm pistols and two M4 carbines. I was a little surprized when I saw that Twilight seemed to have overcome her shock, especially in times like these. Though to be honest, I was a little glad, but that is something for later.

Then she spoke up in a shaky voice, "I-I need to take you to Princess Celestia. She n-needs to see you, what you can do."

"Alright. Lead the way," I told her. As we cut through back alley after back alley, I could smell burning flesh in the air. The bodies of dead and dying ponies littered the streets.

And the same black clad soldiers were gunning them down, easily destroying any resistance. Blackhawk gunships flew overhead and M1A2 Abrams main battle tanks filled the streets, proving just how heavily armed they were.

The convoys of Humvee's and Bradley IFVs smashing their way through the city were just overkill.

Twilight stayed quiet during our trip, and more than once I wondered how she was able to navigate while crying so hard, but navigate she did. After a good thirty minutes of maneuvering, our luck finally ran out. We walked out of an alley into plain view of the last unit of a Humvee convoy, which immediately lit us up.

We were pinned down in the alley, trying to exchange limited fire, but just praying that they wouldn't be able to get the convoy to back up for a while.

Twilight was covering her ears, and the gunfire filled the air.

"HOW FAR ARE WE FROM THE PRINCESS?" I yelled over the thunderous fire.

She pointed a large white castle, to our direct frount. I could just barely see a small force of guards exchanging fire with soldiers, and it looked to be where most of the action was.

After firing off a few rounds, I jumped over to Alex's position.

"Alex," I yelled, "here's what we're going to do. We give twilight covering fire, she is then going teleport us to the castle. Got it?"

He nodded in response.

I quickly ran back across to Twilight, narrowly getting shot and absolutely sure she must think I'm fucking INSANE.

Tears still running down her face, she nods at me.

I nod back, and flash her a thumbs up before I go back to exchanging fire at what used to be a wall. It was quickly reduced to this thigh high block when the shooting started, and I could watch it get worn away by the fire. I do a quick reload after signalling Alex to do the same, then I pop up and start to dump covering fire.

Twilight quickly charged teleport, and with a flash we disappeared.

Reappearing right behind the guard position, thankfully we were not noticed. We more or less ran inside while we still could. "Follow me!" Twilight exclaimed and took off down the corridor, turning imto the first hallway on the right. We ran after her, but she is very, very fast and the equipmemt we were wearing was fucking heavy.

We round the corner, but she was already long gone. It took us a few minutes of careful searching, and we almost got caught by guards more than once, but we finally found her.

She was standing next to Princess Celestia, and from the tail end of their conversation she was talking about us.

We finally came to a stop close-ish to her, and were breathing pretty hard.

Celestia then walked up, and took a good look at me, then Alex, then back to me.

Without warning, she threw me into the wall with her magic, and did the same to Alex. She held us there, staring at me in a hard, menacing light.

"Human, you may have convinced Twilight but you have not convinced me! I will not allow you to hurt her, or any more of my subjects." She proclaimed in a calm, cold voice.

Twilight ran in front of us to our defense. "Princess don't! They are the good ones! We NEED them! Princess please, give them a chance. I beg you."

The princess looked at us again, then at twilight.

She finally nodded at Twilight, and let us down from being pinned against the wall I fall to the floor in pain.

"Why in the FUCK did you slam me against a wall? Next time let someone FUCKING explain themselves!" I moan.

At that moment the front door exploded, and showered all nearby in a hail of deadly shards that killed more than a few guards. Princes Celestia ran in front of us, and quickly looked at Twilight. "GO!" She commanded. "I'm not leaving you!" Twilight exclaimed, but it was too late. Celestia had already charged Teleport, and we vanished in a flash of light.

She then turn to face the attackers. "What do you want? Why have you done this to my poeple?

"

A tall man wearing a flak jacket walked into the room and pulled a 9 mm handgun from his side.

Then a deep voice echoed thoughout the building. "You see, my royal bitch this is all..." He raised his sidearm. "...just business." The handgun barked.

Princess Luna was hiding out of sight, watching this horror unfold in front of her.

She sees her chance, and charges Teleport, vanishing from the castle.

Blood lined the streets of Canterlot, along with the bodies of ponies blown to pieces.

Some were run over by Abrams tanks when they stood their ground, and were now smears of meat and blood along the street, flattened and stretched whereever the tracks touched.

Some were shot resisting, and some were shot just because they were so garishly colored.

The survivors, were rounded up by the soldiers. Well above, the same man walked out onto the balcony, his handgun now back at his side. A soldier handed him a megaphone, and he switches it on. "LISTEN UP!" He yelled, "You are now property of the Blackwater company. You will do what we say, when we say it. If that is not understood I will have you ripped apart limb from limb, until it is. That is all." He turned off the megaphone, set it down, and walked back into the castle. He still had a long day ahead.

I ask you all to plz comment on this story.

and follow it your input might just save idk...

PRINCESS LUNA!

pm me with ideas.

LT_THUNDER. :)


End file.
